Unknow Effect
by Shimbo
Summary: This story is, as of now, on hold.
1. A Dark Ally

**UNKNOWN EFFECT**

"Ahhh. A hard day of work has finally come to a close." sighed Shinichi. "Now I can go home and relax." He began to get on the subway train to take the next transit to his neighborhood in the busy city of Tokyo, when Shinichi noticed what appeared to be two very suspicious-looking guys, dressed all in black, from across the boxcar. 'I wonder what they're up to...' thought Shinichi to himself.

When the men got off the train at the next stop, Shinichi decided to follow them, even though it would mean arriving back home even later than expected. Shinichi followed the guys dressed in black down into a damp and dingy alleyway. There, standing at the end of the alley was another man, in a disguise, who met with the first two. Shinichi hid behind a dumpster so he would be not be seen, yet he could still hear and see very clearly all that went down.

The first guy in black was taller and skinnier than his partner, who had a more round figure. The man they were talking to was of medium build and looked very nervous. "Do you have the negatives?" asked the nervous man, his voice shaky with what Shinichi determined was anxiety.

The round man answered, "Yeah. You got the money?"

While handing over a large envelope filled with money, the man said, "I hope these are the only copies..."

"Of course. We always give our customers what they want." the tall man sneered with a grin running across his mouth.

Shinichi realized that the transaction he just witnessed was most likely that of a blackmailed bribe. But what blackmail and between whom was the question. Shinichi didn't like questions to go unanswered. Shinichi knew that just a few blocks away, there was a police station and if he was quick enough, he might be able to gather the help of Tokyo's Finest to get to the bottom of this case. He carefully jumped down from behind the dumpster and began to slowly walk backwards out of the alley, still making sure to keep and eye of the perps and make sure they didn't spot him.

CRASHHH! Shinichi accidentally tripped over a grouping of aluminum garbage cans, falling backwards into a ton of gunky garbage, and calling to the attention of the men finishing the bribe. The three men all turned to look at Shinichi, lying down in the trash in the alleyway. The tall guy turned and grabbed an old snow shovel lying in the rubble and headed toward Shinichi as the nervous man asked, "Who the hell is he?"

Before Shinichi knew what was happening to him, WHACK! He was hit directly over the head with the blunt part of the shovel, sending him back down from the direction he came up. Shinichi was knocked unconscious. The nervous man grabbed the file containing the negatives and ran out the back of the alley. The other two thugs consulted with each other and decided what to do with Shinichi's body. "I got it..." sneered the tall man. "Let's use these pills that Syndicate just developed. He will be a dead duck by morning, if he's not dead already..." laughed the man.

"The ones that aren't detected by autopsy?" asked the round man.

"Yeah stupid! Know any others?" The tall man reached into his pocket and pulled out the poison in pill form. He grabbed Shinichi by the shoulders and sat him upright. "Here- put one in his mouth." he ordered the other guy.

The other guy put a vile of water to Shinichi's lips and tilted his head back. Down the pill went. "Syanara pal..." laughed the tall man as the two left Shinichi's body in the center of the alleyway and took off down through the next road.

Within 15 minutes Shinichi should have been killed. He should have gone into a coma as soon as the poison entered his bloodstream. His organs and brain should have shut down when the overdose occurred. But instead something completely unexpected happened... Shinichi regained consciousness and sat up. He had a massive headache and looked around at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?"

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Case Closed but our version differs from the original and so our characters are a revival of the old.

Written By: Everett age: 14

Edited By: Kathleen age:22

NOTES:

Everett In this story, Shinichi will be OOC. Also, the drug does not turn him into a child like so many other versions. Now please review. We need advice on how this manga is going. Also, one more thing- will someone please email me the original Japanese names of the characters from Cased Closed, including the English names of who they are. I really appreciate it!


	2. A Fogged Memory

**UNKNOW EFFECT**

"Where the hell am I?" Shinichi asked himself. He looked down at his hands and realized he was sitting in a heap of garbage. He brushed the palms of his hands off on his pants and reached up to rub the giant bump on his head, the gash still bleeding a little. "Holy Shit! That hurts. What the hell happened to me?" Shinichi tried to get up on his feet, but the dizziness and pain kept him down.

Just then a man with a long brown overcoat and brown hat came walking past the alley and Shinichi called out: "Help, please, I think I'm hurt..."

"Huh? Whose there?" came a gruff voice from the street. The man in the coat turned and walked towards where Shinichi sat.

"I need help, I'm bleeding and I'm too dizzy to stand on my own." Shinichi explained.

"Shinichi! What happened to you!" asked Inspector Megure. He grabbed Shinichi by the arms and stood him upright. "Hurry... we have to get you to a hospital!"

'How does this guy know me?' Shinichi thought to himself. 'Oh well, ask questions later, I need to get cleaned up first.'

They took a cab to the nearest hospital where Inspector Megure helped Shinichi inside. "He needs immediate medical attention, especially to the wound and trauma suffered to his head." he advised the emergency room nurses. Shinichi was taken in right away. An hour later the doctors wheeled Shinichi out into the waiting room, where Inspector waited. He was all cleaned and bandaged up, looking a little better than when Inspector Megure found him.

"He suffered a severe blow to his head with a blunt object, and now is suffering from a very peculiar case of amnesia. Shinichi cannot seem to recall what happened to him in the moments leading up to this apparent attack. In fact, he can't recall almost anything. We are sending him home on strict orders that he rest and take this medication that will help heal the contusion and hopefully help him regain his memory."

"Huh? You mean you don't know who I am Shinichi?" asked Inspector Megure.

"I... I'm just a little confused right now. I really have no idea what happened to me." Shinichi looked down at his hands and felt very strange about the whole situation.

"When can he return to work? We have a very big undercover case Shinichi is currently working on, he's my top detective... I can't do without him." Inspector Megure said.

"I'm a what? A detective? No, that can't be... wait a second... I work at a local school... I'm a soccer coach." Shinichi answered.

"No. No, you are a detective for the city of Tokyo, you're on my team. Shinichi, you are the greatest detective we have. Please tell me you remember something?" asked Inspector Megure.

"Ran. I remember Ran. Where is she?" Shinichi asked.

"Ran? I'm sure Ran is at home asleep. It's 2 in the morning Shinichi. I better get you home. You're a mess and the doctors are right, you need rest." answered Inspector Megure.

Written By: Everett age: 14

Edited By: Kathleen age: 22

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Case Closed, but I'm sure you knew that.

NOTES:

Everett Ok, so we still haven't completely reveled what the drug has done to Shinichi. Promise you'll find out next Chapter...

I would like to thank those who have reviewed ch.1, sent me emails about the Japanese names, and those who put this fanfic on their alert list. Please review!(Bows)

Kathleen Thanks for everyones support! The two people who reviewed were very encouraging and helpful- you ROCK!


	3. Strange Happening

**UNKNOW ECFFECT**

The next day, Shinichi awoke in his own bed, still groggy from the crazy events that took place a few hours before. Shinichi sat up and rubbed his head. His eyes focused on a beautiful figure standing above his bed. "Who's that?" asked Shinichi, trying to see through the darken room. Even though it was the afternoon, his bedroom curtains were still drawn.

"It's me. Ren. Inspector Megure told me what happened to you last night. I was here waiting for you and when you didn't show up after work, I knew something happened. I'm just glad you're ok." said Ren.

"You were waiting for me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was gonna cook you dinner, show off me new recipe. Don't you remember?" she asked.

"No. I don't remember. I'm having a hard time remembering a few major things about my life, it seems. Inspector Megure told me I am a detective for the city. I know I am a soccer coach for the school. And the doctors said i was in a fight, but I don't remember that at all." Shinichi said.

"Well what were you doing after work that got you into this mess?" Ren questioned.

"I was walking home from work, no where near that alley! My train stop is a few blocks down the way. I have no idea what changed the course." he answered.

"Maybe you were looking into an interesting situation. You're the best detective around, you know you always end up getting off tract by following suspicious looking people. Maybe that's what happened." Ren offered.

"Not you too!" Shinichi's exclaimed. "I'm not a detective. Why do you all keep saying that! I would expect this from Inspector Megure but not from my girlfriend."

Ren stood there and turned red. "I... I'm not exactly your girlfriend. Well, I am girl and I'm your friend but we're not dating." she said.

"Huh?" Shinichi said in a confused way. 'What is going on here?' he thought to himself. Just then Shinichi heard loud footsteps coming closer from out in the hall, or so he thought. "Some one is here Ren." Shinichi said as he got out of bed and walked to the door.

Outside, Dr. Agasa came walking up the steps to Shinichi's house. Ren walked out to the hall and looked down outside through the window. "You can hear him coming from all the way down there? Since when did you have good hearing? I think that hit to the head really got to you." Ren laughed.

'Wow. I heard those footsteps as if they were right outside my bedroom. I must be really messed up.' Shinichi thought.

"Shinichi! It's Doctor Agasa! I'm coming up to see you." he shouted from the bottom staircase. When he came into the bedroom, Shinichi sat down on the bed while Dr. Agasa looked him over to make sure he was feeling better. "Hmmm. You're heart rate is very fast today." he replied.

Shinichi got a sudden whiff of an overpowering garlic smell. "My senses are so heightened today I can even tell what Doc had for lunch.' thought Shinichi. "Doc, did you eat Penna Vodka before?" he asked.

"Why yes I did." said the doctor as he continued to check him over.

'Hmmm, I could be good at this detective thing if my senses stay this way.' thought Shinichi.

"What gave the Penna Vodka away? I brushed my teeth and had a highly potent mint." asked Dr. Agasa.

"Well, I have no idea. But before you even came in the house, I could hear your footsteps outside. My senses seem to be very sensitive today. Maybe it happened from that blow to the head I got?" Shinichi awkwardly looked down at that comment.

"Hmmm. Very interesting. Highly unlikely from a blunt object. Sounds more like a chemical reaction. Let's investigate." Dr. Agasa set up a series of minor exams, testing Shinichi's sense of smell, touch, hearing, tasting and last but not least, eye sight. "Now Shinichi, I have put a small object atop that shelf over there. If you can identify it and tell me what it is, I should say that indeed your senses have seemed to double over the last 24 hours."

"Easy. It's a medicine bottle. It reads: Amoxicillian 500 mg." replied Shinichi.

"That's amazing. Truly spectacular! You could read that minuscule print! You have an amazing power Shinichi! No wonder you are the greatest detective."

'Again, with the detective crap! Why doesn't anyone get it? I'm a soccer coach!' thought Shinichi.

After Dr. Agasa left, Ren made Shinichi lunch and downstairs, she decided to find out just why Shinichi thought she was his girlfriend. "So Shinichi..." Ren started as she bent down to put his lunch in front of him.

"Thanks Ren." Shinichi gave her a peck on the cheek. Ren turned bright red in the face and looked away.

"You're welcome." she replied as she looked away.

Written By: Everett age: 14

Edited By: Kathleen age: 22

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Case Closed. But you knew that.

NOTES:

Everett Sorry for the late update but I was a little busy this week, and I wanted to get my ideas together. (Bows)

Kathleen So now you know that Shinichi was given that potion to kill him but instead it made him have amazing senses- pretty good quality for a detective- get it :)


	4. Wrong Work Shift

**UNKNOW ECFFECT**

Over the next few days, Shinichi began to feel better and soon, wanted to get up and go back to work... or so he thought. "Ren. It's Shinichi. I just wanted to thank you for dinner last night. You've been the best girlfriend lately. I mean, cooking, cleaning and taking care of me until those headaches went away. Thanks Ren. I'm off to go coach, talk to you tonight." and he hung up on her answering machine. "Well, off to coach." Shinichi gathered up his bag of soccer equipment and headed off to the school grounds.

"One. Two. Three. Four. FASTER! Come on you punks! Kick up the speed!" shouted a burley man from the soccer field sidelines, wearing a whistle around his neck with a clip board in hand.

'He must be my replacement for the week. Better go tell him that I'm back.' Shinichi thought as he walked closer to the field.

"Hey! Ain't that the famous detective Shinichi? What's he doing here? I wonder if coach is under investigation?" said one player to the other.

"Yeah! Check out his undercover soccer uniform. Too bad we all know it's him." laughed the other.

"Hi coach! Thanks for taking over for me this past week. Man was I out! But it's cool now, I'm back and I've never felt better. You can go now, take the rest of practice off..." Shinichi started.

"Waah? What are you talking about Shinichi?" Coach Gladstone looked at him strangely.

"I'm talking about you, being my substitute soccer coach for the boy's team this past week, while I was out sick. It's ok now. I'm feeing better and back to work." Shinichi repeated.

Coach Gladstone began to think Shinichi lost his mind. "Look Shinichi. You're a detective for Tokyo's finest. You're not a soccer coach here at school. Now what kind of joke is this?" asked the coach.

Shinichi's head began to spin and all of a sudden he heard, "Shinichi! What are you doing?" Ren came running from the other side of the field. "I just got your message!" She caught up to him and soon all the players stopped the game and their attention was focused on the situation at hand. "You ARE NOT a soccer coach! You're a detective! Damn Shinichi! How many times do we all have to tell you that!"

"Ren! Please. I know who I am and what I do! Don't try to run my life like a pesky girlfriend!" said Shinichi.

"Uhhh! That's another thing: I'm NOT your girlfriend!" Ren began to turn red.

"Wow! Did you hear that? They're not together! Ha, ha! Everyone always thought so!" said one of the players. Ren turned even redder.

Shinichi just stood there. Every bone is his body felt like it was frozen. "What? Ren... the soccer team?" Shinichi ran off the field and back towards the bus station.

"I'm sorry coach. Shinichi has been though a lot. The head trauma seems to have messed up part of his memory. Actually, it looks like the only thing he can't remember is what he does for a living." Ren explained.

"And the fact that you're not his girl." said a player as he winked at Ren. "I'm single."

"Say one more thing about that and I'll personally come over there and kick you harder than you can kick a soccer ball." Ren flared.

Later that afternoon, Shinichi headed over to Dr. Agasa's office, hoping to find some answers to his questions.

"Doc, what is going on? I know I had a hit to my head, and I may be forgetting certain things, but how do you explain my vivid memories of being a coach, and everyone else is telling me that I never was, and that I'm actually a detective? I need answers. Start from the beginning." Shinichi said.

Dr. Agasa began to explain everything to Shinichi over the next few hours, starting from the beginning when Shinichi first became a detective, up until the night he got hit. Dr. Agasa also gave some insight into why he thought Shinichi was having trouble remembering his past and also explained how his senses were heightened due to the trauma to his head. "The only other thing that could have happened is a chemical reaction. But I could find no evidence of poisoning. That my friend, you will have to remember on your own."

"Well, I don't even know how to begin to try and remember." said Shinichi.

"I have good news. I may have a machine that can help you to remember your past. I can't promise full recovery, and it can be painful." said Dr. Agasa.

"What exactly are we talking about Doc? If you think this machine will help me, I'm all for it."

"Sit down. I will go get it. It will deliver a small series of shock waves through your brain to try and inhibit stem cell regrowth." Dr. Agasa began to hook up the machine with electrodes connected to Shinichi's pulse points. "The shocks just may do the trick."

"Let's go for it. I have no other options left do I?" said Shinichi. Dr. Agasa fired up the machine and began the test.

Written By: Everett age: 14

Edited By: Kathleen age: 22

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Case Closed. But you knew that.

NOTES:

Everett Well, I'm sorry for the long wait for the update, Internet was dead for a couple of days... Please look at the website that my friend and I are running, for those who don't know how to simply get to the site, go to my profile and click on : website. Please review! (bows)


	5. Chapter 5

After Dr. Agasa finished hooking up the machine, he turned to Shinichi and said, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I have nothing to loose. I want my old life back- whatever life that was..." Shinichi said.

"Ok, then here it goes." Dr. Agasa fired it up. Then he pushed a button. "If this is painful, I will stop." All of a sudden the room started to spin. Shinichi felt a tightening pressure in his head where the electrodes were hooked up. Then a burning sensation. Shinichi gripped the arms of his chair. It felt like his brain was melting. He tried to stay calm and resist the urge to rip off the wires. After a few moments later, he had had enough.

"Stop!" he shouted, worried it might be too late, that his brain had now been fried.

"It's over." Dr. Agasa said. "Don't worry, you did great Shinichi. According to the readout, by the end of tonight, you will have gained 85 of your memory back." Dr. Agasa informed him proudly.

"What about the other 15 Doc? You said I'd get my whole memory back!" Shinichi questioned.

"No, no Shinichi. I said we could possibly try and get your whole memory back. That's not to say the machine is always correct. You might indeed get 100 back... or you could only get 25 back. It's a toss-up."

"What?!? What did I just go through- all that brain torture- for a measly 25?!?" Shinichi was mad.

"Let's not get too carried away my friend. Go to sleep now. Come back tomorrow. We will see just how well the machine did it's job." That was all Dr. Agasa said. He walked a tired Shinichi out to his house and told him to get rest.

Now all Shinichi could remember was how to put one foot in front of another and pull the covers over him in hi bed. He fell off to sleep... a deep and troublesome sleep.

The next morning, Shinichi awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon and eggs cooking. "Whose in my place?" Shinichi got to his feet and was instantly greeted by a massive headache, not unlike the one he received a few days earlier- when all of this memory loss started to happen.

"Good morning!" Ren smiled at Shinichi as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Mmm err- hiii- mm" Shinichi mumbled.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"It's this friggen headache. I seem to be attracting them lately..." Shinichi answered sarcastically.

"Here. Have some hot coffee. The caffeine will help." Ren handed him a mug.

"Thanks." He took a sip. "When did you get here?" Shinichi asked.

"About an hour ago. I figured I'd surprise you with a good breakfast. You look a little thin lately. I don't think you've been eating good." Ren suggested.

"Gee. I wonder why?" Shinichi said.

"Ok..." Ren laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little grumpy from that test the Doc ran yesterday..." Shinichi started to explain himself, but then all of a sudden he stopped. Shinichi was getting a flashback, and an even worse pain in his head. "Ahhh!" he cried out.

"Shinichi! What is it!" Ren exclaimed. His coffee cup dropped to the floor and smashed. Shinichi threw himself back in his chair. "Calm down, Shinichi! What's happening?!" Ren screamed.

"My headddddddddd! My thoughts... I see it... I re- remember! I- I'm a detective- I- I was- Poisoned!" Shinichi uncovered his his eyes and sat up. He looked at Ren. "Ren! I can remember! I know what happened to me! I followed these thugs into an alley and watched a deal go down. But they discovered that I was watching and I tried to fight them off. Ren- I tried but it was so dark. They hit me with something really hard like a pipe on my head. I remember being knocked out for a while and then the feeling of a warm liquid dripping down my throat. I couldn't stop it. I had no energy. I couldn't move. And now the last thing I remember was being here in my house with you and Dr. Agasa." Shinichi slumped back in his chair.

"Shinichi! That's great! Your remember! But you were hurt! By these thugs! You have to find them! They tried to kill you!" Ren was upset.

"Of course I'm going to find them. But I'll have to be even more careful, bring backup, and I'll have to remember their faces." Shinichi replied.

"I'll help you! I've always wanted to go along with you on a steak-out!" Ren replied excitedly.

"Hmmmmm..." Shinichi was skeptical about taking Ren along with him. "Ren- I don't want you to get hurt. You're not trained in this type of investigating. In fact, you're not even trained at all... for any kind of detective work!" Shinichi said.

"But I can hold my own! I know how to take care of myself, Shinichi." Ren protested.

"I'll think about it, but right now- I've got to get to work... I have a lot of planning to do if I want to get a hold of these thugs..." Shinichi's voice trailed off as he got up from the table and ran up to his office.

"Wait! You're... breakfast..." Ren called after him, giving up when she heard his footsteps on the stairs.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Case Closed, but we own our own version.

Story By: Everett

Typed By: Kathleen

Note: Hey all. It's been a LONG time since we last updated this. Hope you liked this chapter. The next will be a longer one, so it will be a while till we update again... Sorry.


End file.
